1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tables and more particularly pertains to a tote bag and table apparatus which includes a folding table disposed within a tote bag that may be extended therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, tables heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects in a horizontal position relative to an attaching surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a vehicle snack tray is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,300 which may be attached to a vehicle seat is adapted to pivot between an extended position where it is locked for use and a folded storage position.
An adjustable folding table apparatus for attachment to a seat-back for use primarily within an automobile or other vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,433. The apparatus includes a tray portion rotatable between a substantially vertical stored position and a substantially horizontal extended position, extended from a portion of a seat-back and employing a series of flexible straps to enable both facilitated attachment and detachment of the apparatus from the seat-back.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,499 which describes an adjustable folding table for vehicles including a pair of generally planar table halves pivotally secured to a cylindrical L-shaped support member in which the table is configurable to a folded or closed position and may be pivoted to a storage position within the vehicle interior.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objects and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a folding table disposed within a tote bag which may be extended therefrom to rest on a surface or suspend from an automobile seat. Furthermore, the prior art makes no mention of a storable tablecloth, a magnetic drink holder, a book rest, and other features of the instant invention.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new tote bag and table apparatus which includes a folding table disposed within a tote bag that may be extended therefrom to rest on a surface or suspend from an automobile seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.